Through it all
by Lesille
Summary: Belle Bonita Griffin is the daughter of Arthur Griffin, Gustavo's boss. When she signs a deal with Gustavo, she meets Big Time Rush, catching their eyes and causing some major drama for them and their love interests. Carlos/OC, James/OC, couple misreads.
1. Chapter 1 Belle Bonita Griffin

Chapter 1- Belle Bonita Griffin

Belle slipped off her flip flops and dropped onto her bed, exhausted. She had just finished unpacking all her clothes into her new apartment, '2K'. This was her first time living alone since her twin sister, Mercedes, had refused to bunk with her. Belle had just started her career as an actress/pop singer and her dad had signed a deal for her with a recording studio. Belle glanced at the time. 11:53pm. She dragged herself to her feet and changed into her pajamas.

She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. Not long after, she was awoken by a loud noise in the apartment next to hers. "It'll go away," she mumbled to herself, trying to fall back to asleep. Unfortunately, the noise commenced. After about ten minutes of futile attempts to fall asleep, Belle dragged herself to her feet and walked out the apartment. She walked to the door labelled '2J' and knocked. After a short while, the door opened and she came face to face with a cute brunette.

He whipped his hair and sent her a flirty smile. In his left hand, he held a comb and mirror. "Hey. Can I help you?" he asked. Before she could respond, there was a male voice shouting from inside the apartment. "Hey, James! Who's at the door?" "Some chick!" James yelled back at him. A blonde rushed to the door. He looked out of breath. "Hey," he gasped. From the look on Belle's face, he could sense that something was wrong. Just to make sure, he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Belle responded sarcastically. "I just came here in my pyjamas at..." she checked her watch, "...12:18 in the morning to say hi." "I'm sorry?" both boys said, uncertain. Belle sighed. "Look, it's okay if you guys are trying to have fun or something, but please keep it down," she pleaded. The boys nodded, assuring her that they'd be more quiet. She turned to leave. "Hey," the blonde called out after her. She turned. "Again, we're sorry for waking you up." She smiled and nodded at them, before turning back around and hearing the door close.

She slept well for the rest of the morning and awoke at 8:21am. She got up and took a shower. She got dressed in a black and blue colour-block tie-block top with a blue denim Bermuda shorts and blue flip flops. She hurried out of the Palm Woods and hopped into a cab. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, minus a few that curled naturally in front her face. She reached the recording studio at 9:13pm. 'Rocque Records,' she thought, after reading the words on the building. 'It sounds familiar.' When she walked down the hallway, there were pictures of different bands lined up on both walls.

Belle opened the door to the main office, just in time to hear a guy shouting, "OR YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" In the room with the man were a woman and four hot teens. The boys and the woman stared at her. She recognized two of the boys from the night before, but, before she could say anything, the guy spun around. "Who're you?" he asked. "I'm Belle," she said, walking up to him and extending her hand to greet him. "Belle Bonita Griffin." The guy suddenly got super nice, shaking her hand repeatedly and asking her about her trip to Rocque Records and asking if she needed anything.

Thankfully, the woman came to her aid. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just that Gustavo's really excited to meet you." Belle nodded and flashed one of her understanding smiles. "It's alright," she assured her. "I totally understand." "Well, we're pleased to have you here," said Gustavo. "I'm Gustavo Rocque and this is my assistant, Kelly Wainwright." "Nice to meet you," said Belle. The four boys behind Gustavo and Kelly started fidgeting. Gustavo turned around, glared at them and turned back to Belle. "Who're they?" she asked with a smile. Before Gustavo or Kelly could respond, the boys rushed forward. "We're big time rush..." started the blonde. "We're a band...," continued the Latino. "I'm James." The brunette extended his arm. "Really, James? Really?" a dark haired guy asked.

Belle giggled and accepted James' hand. "Nice to meet you, James." Gustavo interrupted. "Alright dogs! Heel!" They didn't. The boys just kept staring at Belle. "Dogs!" They still just stared at her. "Um... guys?" Belle asked, waving her hand in front of their faces. They blinked thrice, still in their weird little trance. "Your eyes are pretty-" "-and your hair-" "-and your face-" "-and your clothes." Gustavo and Kelly stared at the boys in disbelief. Belle just laughed. "And your laugh," the four boys chorused. "Okay," Kelly said, coming between the boys and Belle. "We better check your voice range so that Gustavo can start writing songs for you."

The boys stood there, agape. "You're signing a recording contract with rock records?" asked the Blonde, in disbelief. Belle nodded. "Yeah. By the way, I didn't quite get your names- all except James, of course." "My name's Kendall," said the blonde. "I'm Carlos," said the Latino. "And I'm Logan," the dark haired guy said. "Nice to meet you guys," said Belle. She turned her attention back to Gustavo and Kelly. "Well, miss Griffin, let's get started," said Gustavo. "Wait! Miss Griffin?" The four boys chorused. "As in Griffin's other daughter?" asked Kendall. Belle turned to them and smiled. "Yep. That's me! I'm Mercedes' twin, but, as you can see, we're not identical."


	2. Chapter 2 To the Beach

**Chapter 2- To the Beach**

Belle sat near the pool at the Palm Woods. Her voice check with Gustavo had gone well. The boys had gotten to listen to her sing and, as she could have seen on their faces, they were awestruck. She had left them at the studio, recording. She wore a California Bear Tee with her blue denim Bermuda shorts and flip flops. Belle closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm sun on her skin and face. It wasn't loud before she heard noise coming from the pool entrance. The opened her eyes and they fell on the four boys that she had met earlier that day. 'Big Time Rush. I'm looking forward to knowing more about them,' she thought. She turned her attention to the pool.

One of the guys walked up to her. It was Carlos. "Hey," he said, excitedly. "Oh. Hi," Belle said. An awkward silence followed before Carlos said something again. "Some of my friends and I are planning to go to the beach later this afternoon. Wanna come?" Belle didn't need to think about it. "Sure," she said. "Great!" he said, getting up. "I'll see you later, then?" Belle nodded. 'This would be a great opportunity to get to know the boys better,' she thought. "Cool," Carlos said as he ran off to meet his friends. Belle stayed by the pool until 11:45am. Then she got up and headed to her apartment. When she reached the lobby, she saw Kendall talking to a blonde.

He saw her and motioned for her to join them. "This is the girl I was telling you about," he told the blonde when she reached by them. "Hey," she said, smiling. "Hi," Belle responded. "Jo, this is Belle," Kendall introduced, "and Belle, this is my girlfriend, Jo." "Pleased to meet you, Jo," Belle said, shaking Jo's hand. "Same here," Jo responded. Then she looked as if she had just gotten an idea. "Hey! Kendall, you should ask her if she wants to come to the beach with us this afternoon!" Kendall nodded, agreement in his eyes. Before he could speak though, Belle talked. "No need. Carlos already asked me." "Cool," said Kendall. "We'll see you in the lobby at around one?" Belle nodded, then left the couple by themselves in the lobby.

Belle reached her floor. As she walked past '2J,' she pondered on knocking to see if James was there. Suddenly the door swung open and a guy collided with her, knocking her to the ground. It took her a few seconds to realize what happened. She blinked twice, staring into the face of Logan Mitchell. "Um, sorry," he said, sheepishly, getting off her and then helping her up. "It's alright, I guess," said Belle, dusting off her clothes. "What're you doing here?" asked Logan. "I live right next door," said Belle, flashing an airy smile. Then her expression changed to one of curiosity. "What're you doing here?" she asked. "I live here," he said.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought only Kendall and James lived here." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Nah. We all live here. Me, Kendall, James, Carlos and Kendall's mom and little sister." As if on cue, A woman and a girl who looked about 13 years old came out of the apartment. "Logan," said the woman, "Katie and I are- oh! Who's this?" she asked. "Mrs. Knight, this is Belle," introduced Logan. "She's also recording at Rocque Records and she's in the apartment right next to ours." "Oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Mrs. Knight. "Same here," replied Belle, smiling delightedly. Mrs. Knight returned her attention to Logan. "Katie and I are headed to the mall." She and Katie walked to the elevator. "Oh, and Carlos is helping James find his lucky comb."

When the elevator closed, Logan faced Belle. "Well, I'd better go help James find his lucky comb before he becomes irritable." He thought for a moment. "Wanna come help?" he offered. Belle grinned. "Sure." She and Logan entered the apartment and Belle gaped. "This is your apartment?" she asked in disbelief, looking at the swirly slide, plasma TV and other gadgets in the room. "Yeah," Logan answered gleaming. "What do you think?" Belle walked around the room, touching the swirly slide and the mini football table game. She turned to him, her eyes wide open. ".Awesome."

Carlos appeared from in a back room. "Hey, Logan. Oh. Hey Belle. What're you doing here?" Carlos asked. "I came to help you guys look for James' comb," Belle practically chirped. "Cool," Carlos grinned. Just then, James entered. "Oh. Hey, Belle. What're you doing here?" he asked. "I came to help you guys look for your comb," Belle repeated. Logan and Carlos grinned. James' cheeks got red. "It's... it's not really a big deal, ya know," James stammered, feeling a bit embarrassed. After a moment of debating, James finally gave in to let Belle help them find his comb, and in about forty minutes, they managed to find it without completely turning over the apartment.

"Well," Belle said as she handed the comb to James, "I'd better get going. See you guys later." When she reached the door, Logan and James called out after her. "Wait!" they chorused. She turned. They looked at each other and then at her. "We're going to the beach this afternoon," said James. "Would you like to come?" Belle grinned. "You're the third person to ask me that," she said. James gave her a puzzled look. Carlos beamed. "Carlos and Kendall already asked me, so I'll be there." With that, Belle left the three boys and headed to her apartment.

Belle showered and dressed into an ocean blue bikini with ocean blue flip flops. Over it she wore a blue Tye-Dye Racer back Tank top and an ocean blue wrap skirt. She looked at the time. 12:59pm. She grabbed her beach bag, which contained her phone, sun screen, bottled water and other items that she might need. She rushed to the elevator. When she reached the lobby, she immediately caught sight of the guys, along with Jo, Katie and a brunette. "Hey," she said when she approached them. They all turned to her direction. All four boys did a double take. "Hey Belle," said Jo. "This is Camille," she said, motioning the brunette standing next to her. "Camille, this is Belle." The two girls greeted each other and then Belle turned to the boys. "So, you guys ready to go, or are we waiting for someone else?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Slut Twins

**Chapter 3- The Slut Twins**

They took 'Big Time Rush's' limo to get to the beach. Their seating order was as follows: Belle sat near a window. Next to her were James, then Carlos, then Katie, Then Jo and Kendall. Camille was after Kendall and Logan sat at the end.

While everyone talked and laughed, Belle looked out the window. She was lost in thought when James called her back into reality. "Belle!" he called. She spun around in shock, meeting all eyes on her. "Hmm?" "We were talking about our favourite foods," Kendall informed. "Oh. Um... I'll say either pizza or hamburgers."

They got to the beach in about twenty minutes and it didn't take long for people to recognize the boys and Jo. People kept coming and going, asking for autographs from the guys and claiming that they were the boys' 'number one fan.' After a while, Belle got fed up of the lack of privacy and decided to go for a walk.

She hadn't gone off long before Carlos rushed to her side with a pen in his hand. "Hey," he said. "Oh. Hey Carlos," Belle answered nonchalantly. "Finished signing autographs?" Carlos chuckled. "Not really," he said. He took her hand and scribbled 'Carlos' on it. "There. Now I'm done," he grinned.

Belle grinned back. Then, for a moment, she caught herself getting lost in his warm brown eyes. They both stopped and just stared at each other. Carlos began to speak. "Belle... I-" "Hey guys!" Logan yelled rushing up to them. "I just escaped! Mind if I walk with you?" They both nodded and Belle raised her palm. "Carlos autographed my hand," she grinned.

"Cool," said Logan. "I wanna autograph you too!" Belle giggled and handed him her hand. Instead of writing on her palm as well, He wrote, 'Logan Rocks' along her arm. She giggled when she saw it. "Really, Logan? Really?"

"The others are coming," announced Carlos. They turned to see James, followed by Kendall, Camille and Jo. Two other chicks in bikinis were with them. "Who're they?" Belle asked when the group arrived. "Oh. This is Avril and April. They're big fans of 'Big Time Rush.' They're twins." Belle raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, fake smiling. She felt a little surge of jealousy creeping onto her but she tried to abolish it. Besides, she had no reason to be feeling that way, right? They were just fans, right?

"Yeah," the girls chorused, and then giggled. Belle turned to Kendall and Jo. "So, what're we supposed to be doing now?" she asked. "Swimming?" they chorused, shrugging. "Alright, then," Belle said. "Us girls will go change, then we'll meet you boys in the water," Camille said and the three girls headed to a change room.

"Did you see those two sluts that James brought with him," Belle scuffed as she took of her Tank Top. "Oooh. Looks like someone's jealous," cooed Camille. "What! I'm so not jealous!" Belle protested. "I just think those girls are total sluts! I mean, they don't even know James! He could be a rapist!" Jo laughed. "Belle, that's crazy talk. Camille's right. You're so jealous."

"Wait! You don't like James, do you!" Camille quarried, tightening the top of her yellow bikini. Belle felt her cheeks redden. "Of course not!" she yelled. Camille and Jo giggled. "Look at how red you turned!" Jo laughed. "You've got it bad!" She took of her beach dress revealing her red bikini. Belle sighed in confusion. She couldn't like James, not when she had just started to like Carlos. But one thing was true, whether she liked it or not- James had caught her eye and so had Carlos. The three girls put on sunscreen and Belle started to walk out.

"Come on. Let's go. The guys are waiting for us," Belle said. "Okay," Jo and Belle chorused. Belle turned back to them. "Talk of this to no one," she warned.

When they reached the boys, James was in between the twins, and Kendall, Logan and Carlos were just goofing around. Belle smiled slightly, looking at Carlos' carefree behaviour. She looked at James and her fists tightened as she willed herself not to punch the two sluts who each clutched his arm.

The four boys turned to them simultaneously. Their mouths dropped. The three girls dropped their beach bags on the sand and Belle took off her wrap skirt and dropped it on her bag. James' hand had untangled from the twins and his eyes just seemed to bore through Belle. The girls looked at each other, grinned and then charged at the boys. Jo jumped on Kendall, Camille on Logan and Belle on Carlos. The couples tumbled into the water laughing.

James and the twins joined them and soon the teens were all laughing and splashing each other with water.

Belle sat on one of the beach chairs alongside Jo and Camille. The boys had gone for drinks for them and the twins. The twins sat a bit further in front of them, whispering and giggling, even though Belle, Jo and Camille could hear them.

The twin's conversation

Avril: Did you see how hot James looked in the water?

April: Yes! He was totally hot!

Avril: I wonder how much he's worth.

April: Probably a lot. There's gotta be a way for us to get cash from him.

Avril: Of course there's a way. We just have to coax him to get one of us pregnant.

April: I don't think that'll be so easy. We'll probably have to drug him or something.

Avril: No problem. I've got a packet of powder write here in my purse.

End Of Conversation.

Belle, Camille and Jo stared at each other in disbelief. Camille and Jo pondered on how to expose the girls, but Belle already knew what she was going to do. She threw aside the magazine she was reading and rushed in front of the twins. "Sluts!" She yelled, shocking the two girls. They quickly plastered on fake smiles. "I'm sorry," Avril began. "We have no idea what you're talking about," April continued. Jo and Camille got up to stop Belle. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you little plotting dev-" "What's going on here?" James asked.

The girls turned to see the four dumbfounded boys, each with two drinks in their hands, James with a tray holding three. "James," Belle whispered. "James!" the twins jumped to their feet and rushed to his side. "Belle was totally being mean to us!" they fake wailed.

Belle looked at them in shock. The boys looked at Belle, confused. "Belle?" James asked. "They're lying!" Jo and Camille protested. James looked at Belle and then at the twins, unsure of who to believe. _'He's not really falling for their trick, is he?'_ Belle thought. "No we're not!" The twins chorused. "Belle, is it true?" James asked.

Belle couldn't take it. He just believed two blonde sluts over her! She walked up to him. She stared in his eyes, trying to understand what was going on in his head that made it impossible for him to see that the twins were lying. Then she just shrugged and punched both twins to the ground, shocking every one. She looked at her fists and smirked. _'That felt good.'_


	4. Chapter 4 I Felt Like It

**Chapter 4- I Felt Like It**

Belle sat in the limo by herself, arms folded for about fifteen minutes. She had gone there right after she punched the twins. The door opened to show James, holding her bag. He came in and handed her the bag. She took it and returned to her stubborn pose. "So you're not gonna talk to me?" James asked. Silence. "You know that I kinda have the right to be the mad one here, right?" Silence. "You're not even gonna tell me sorry?"

"I have nothing to be sorry about," Belle stated, defiantly. James chuckled. "I know," he said. "Jo and Camille told me everything." More silence. "I'm sorry for getting you jealous," James said. Belle snapped at him. "I was not jealous!" James chuckled. "Then why'd you sock the twins?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I felt like it," Belle huffed. "So you just felt like socking someone?" James asked. "Exactly," Belle said. "So you don't mind it if people do what they feel to do?" Belle eyed him. "Not really. "So if I felt like kissing you, you won't mind?" Belle spun around. "Wha-?" She didn't finish. James cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought her face to his.

Their lips touched, Belle's eyes closed and her world spun.

**Sorry it was so short, but I just wanted it to end this way. I was listening to 'I know you know,' by BTR. (duhrically.)**


	5. Chapter 5 Big Time Mini Concert

**Chapter 5- Big Time Mini Concert**

Belle dropped on her bed. Three words flashed through her mind- What A Day. She could barely think straight. On her drive home she had tried to act nonchalant with everyone but her lips were tingling nonstop.

'I know you know,' by BTR was playing on the radio. Belle rolled over to stare at the roofs. She could barely make sense of what had happened, but a few significant details ran through her mind- staring into Carlos' eyes, socking the twins and kissing James.

Belle sat up and headed to the shower. She stayed in the shower for about fifteen minutes and then she heard her cell ring. She got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and answered her cell. "Hello?" she asked. It was Kelly.

"Hi, Belle. This is Kelly. I just called to tell you that Gustavo needs you in about an hour. Is that alright with you?" Belle looked at the time. It was 5:12pm. "Um, sure," she replied. She hung up and started to get dressed.

At 6:10pm Belle opened the doors to Gustavo's studio room. The 'Dogs' were there already. "Hey Belle," they chorused. _'How do they do that?'_ Belle wondered. "Belle, I'm glad you're here," Gustavo greeted. Belle took a seat between Kendall and Logan.

Gustavo talked to them for what seemed like two hours about his plan for the boys' new album as well as Belle's. The five teens just sat, occasionally nodding and giving responses like 'yeah' and 'ok.'

Then, right when Belle thought she couldn't take anymore of this conversation, Gustavo phone rang. Belle sighed in relief as he left the room to take the call, followed by Kelly. "Man, I thought he'd never leave," said Kendall and the boys chuckled.

"Me neither," added Logan. "By the way, Belle, I like what you're wearing." Belle had dressed in a Striped Scroll Bow Back Tube Top, Jacket Rebel with a Sequin mini skirt over a True Religion Jeans and a Black Buckle Knee High Boots. "Thanks!" Belle chirped. Gustavo re entered the room with Kelly. "Bad news guys," Kelly said. "Gustavo has to go to an emergency meeting." "It's seems that the record company is having some problems delivering the Dogs' demo to the President in Washington." The five teens jumped up.

"Our demo's going to the president!" the boys demanded. "Yes. Now SIT DOWN!" The teens sat. "Now I have to go to Washington because the DEMO HAS TO BE THERE BY THREE AM TOMORROW!" "Um, excuse me, Gustavo?" Belle asked. "Your point?"

"His point is that we have to leave now," explained Kelly. "Oh," Belle said, understandingly. The boys did little bounces and cheers. "So does that mean that we can go home?" asked Carlos. "NO! I've gotten you a suspicious looking man who will make sure that you record all night until I come back."

With that, Gustavo and Kelly left. An African American man with black hair, a huge white moustache and goofy glasses entered. He spoke in an English accent. "Hello. My name is Nummel Douseldorf." The teens looked at each other and then at him.

The sound of Gustavo's car leaving was heard. After a moment of silence, James got up to greet the man. "Hi. I'm-" "I don't care!" said the man. His accent had changed to American. Just then a Chinese American entered the room and struck a karate pose. "Oh no," said the boys simultaneously. The man pulled off his glasses and fake moustache to reveal none other than Hawk.

"Hawk," the boys chorused. "Caw," Hawk said. "I'm here to get your demos and make them mine and there's nothing you can do about it." The five teens looked at each other and then at Hawk. "Oh really?" the chorused. "Really," said Hawk.

He snapped his fingers and china girl did some karate moves. The boys took a step back but Belle didn't hesitate. "That's supposed to scare me?" she asked.

"Wow. I had no idea that you knew karate," said James, impressed, looking at the unconscious woman on the floor and Hawk tied up next to her. "Belle smirked. "Actually, that was tai kwon do." She turned to the boys. "So, do ya'll wanna practise?"

"Not really," said Carlos. "I mean, can we do something fun instead?" Belle looked at the four boys.

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh_

Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night  
>We gonna get dressed up<br>For the time of our lives  
>Let's get it started, started, started<p>

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<p>

Belle danced around the studio arm in arm with Kendall and James. She had given into the boys and they'd decided to have a mini concert in the studio. Carlos and James had taken pleasure in face painting Hawk and his assistant's faces.

Now Belle was being spun around by James. Carlos took her hand.

_Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<p>

Carlos scooped her up and twirled with her. He placed her on the ground, grinning all the way. She looked at him and smirked. They started doing a crazy dance as Logan joined in.

_It's been a long week  
>Been workin' overtime<br>I need a heartbeat  
>To get this party right<em>

I'm on another level  
>Turn up the bass and treble<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up

'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<p>

Belle hopped onto Logan's back and he ran all around the room with Kendall, James and Carlos chasing him. Belle was laughing all the way. Logan dropped her down and Kendall grabbed her wedding style and continued running around the room.

_Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<p>

As Kendall placed her down, James and Logan tackled him. Belle was laughing nonstop. "Guys, hold that pose. I'm gonna get a camera!" Belle ran out the room. "Wait for me!" hollered Carlos. Belle ran into Gustavo's office and started searching for the camera. Carlos just stayed by the door and stared at her.

_1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, started, started  
>Let's go<em>

1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started  
>It's gonna be a big night<p>

"I've got it!" Belle said, laughing. "Let's go!" She grabbed Carlos' hand and they rushed back to the others. Carlos looked at the beautiful girl holding his hand and felt his palms tingle.

_Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night, night<p>

'_Belle,'_ he thought. _'I think I'm in love with you.'_

They were on their twelfth song. Belle had already taken at least thirty pictures of the guys. The boys started to sing 'I know You know.'

_Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<em>

I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate?<br>I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
>We can<p>

Carlos and Logan grabbed Belle's hand and both sandwiched her into a hug. Kendall took picks of it.

_We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

Belle jumped unto James' back and Carlos snapped it. Kendall left the room and then came back with paint ball guns. _'Where on earth did he get that?'_ Belle wondered. Kendall handed them out. Belle's colour was blue, James' was red, Kendall's was green, Logan's was yellow and Carlos' was purple.

_Do you notice me at all?  
>I'm usually lost for words<br>You know I can't help but fall  
>I've never felt so sure<em>

Got me in a hurry  
>But you don't gotta worry<br>I'll slow down  
>When you say slow down<br>We can

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right<p>

_For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

They sprayed each other nonstop until the girl's part in the song came up. Then the boys freezed as Belle walked around them, sing a line to each guy.

_Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
>It ain't about what you done for me lately<br>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you<em>

They started back singing and shooting each other.

_I know you know  
>We could be somethin'<br>I know you know  
>We got somethin'<em>

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know we know we've got somethin' right<p>

For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<br>I know we've got somethin'

Woah, oh  
>We got something so right<br>Woah, oh

"Well, well, well." Everyone froze and turned to the voice. Gustavo and Kelly stood there, arms crossed. All five teens looked at the colour stained room, then at each other's colourful bodies. They turned to Gustavo. "Uh, hey, Gustavo." Belle said, blatantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- (I have no idea what to name this one)**

(Note: Belle and Logan are not together. They're just friends)

Belle sat on one of the pool chairs reading a magazine. It had been more than two months since she first met 'Big Time Rush.' Since then, she had had quite a few activities with them- searching for James' comb, socking twins at the beach, getting in trouble for paintballing the entire studio, tying Mr. Bitters in a storage room, videotaping each other doing totally crazy things then previewing it in the Palm Woods and much more.

Logan took a seat next to her. "Hey, Belle," he said. "Hey," Belle responded, engrossed in the magazine's hair styles. "Guess who got two tickets to see 'Soul Surfer?'" Belle's head snapped his direction. "Shut up," she whispered, a small smile forming on her lips.

Logan slowly raised the two tickets and nodded his head. "No way," Belle said. Logan extended the tickets to her. "You and me, tonight." Belle's eyes widened. "Logan, don't play with me! Are you serious?" Logan nodded, grinning.

"Logie!" Belle practically yelled, causing the entire Palm Woods pool area to turn in their direction. She didn't care though. She leaped on Logan, hugging him, causing them both to lose their balance and fall. When they caught themselves, Logan was sitting on the floor with Belle on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Logan, I'm in love with you," Belle exclaimed, hugging him again and then getting up and helping him up. "Who isn't?" Logan smirked and Belle just rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself," she teased. "No I'm not. That would be James."

"Speaking of which, there he is, sweet talking some chick." Belle felt her heart drop. She looked at James, leaning over a table, talking to a brunette. Then she spied Carlos, running around in some wierd octopus looking suit. A smile immediately reappeared on her face.

"Well, I'd better go prepare for tonight. I can't wait. See ya tonight Logan!" She yelled the last part out as she headed to the lounge. Carlos and James' heads spun to her direction and then to Logan's. "Yeah!" Logan shouted back. "Meet me at the entrance at eight!"

"That was so touching," Belle said as she and Logan exited the Cinema. "I know, right," Logan agreed as they rushed to get the bus. It was 10:41pm so they'd have to wait 19 minutes for the next bus. They sat on a bench.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you won't take off that hood?" Logan asked. "Oh, uh, I... don't really know how to explain this but..." Belle looked down. "But what? Belle, is something wrong?" Logan asked, full of concern.

Belle looked at him, pleadingly. "Promise you won't get upset?" "Promise." Belle sighed and then took off the hood. Logan's eyes widened. "B-Belle," he whispered. "Please don't freak out!" Belle begged. Logan slowly reached out and touched her hair. Instead of her usual long blonde hair, Belle had cut it to shoulder length and had dyed the tips black. She also had two black streaks in front.

"Belle," Logan whispered again. Belle closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She felt Logan's presence leave her side and opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her with a smirk on his face. "I always knew you were weird." Her frown disappeared and a grin stretched out on her face. She got up and hugged Logan. "You're awesome, Logan." "Of course I am."

Belle woke up at 7:45am the next morning to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She dragged herself to her feet, put on the hoodie and made her way to the door. She opened it to see Camille, cross armed. "Hey," she said sleepily. "Where were you last night?" Camille asked. Belle turned and headed to her bedroom, Camille following.

"I went to see a movie," she said, starting to take out clothes. She took out a Petite Black Cami Ruched Mesh Dress with a Carla Plum Tights, a black strappy knee high boots, a Gucci Cream/Cerise Fabric Butterfly Print Wallet and a Blue Banana necklace that Logan had bought her for her birthday last month.

"Who with?" Camille demanded, propping onto the bed. Belle stopped and stared at her. "What's it to you?" "Just asking," Camille defended. Belle went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. "Logan." Silence. Belle finished bathe, dried and put on her bra and underwear. She came back outside. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I just- Oh My Gosh, Belle! What did you do to your hair?" Camille exclaimed. "Oh, this? Yeah. I got creative. You were saying?" Belle sat and started putting on the tights. "Oh. Well, you know that Logan and I were sorta a thing, right?" Belle nodded and put in her second foot.

"Well, I still kind of have a thing for him, so, do you mind?" "Mind what?" Belle put on her dress. "Can you not flirt with him?" Belle stopped zipping up her dress and looked at Camille for a good few seconds before cracking up. "What'll make you think that I flirt with him?"

Camille shrugged. "This," she said, handing Belle the magazine she had in her hand. Belle zipped up her dress and took the magazine. On the covers had Logan walking with his arm over Belle's shoulder. The picture was taken the night before when Logan and Belle had just left the Cinema.

The headlines said, "Big Time Rush Meets Big Time Crush?" Belle watched the magazine in disbelief. "Keep reading," said Camille. "Big Time Rush member, Logan Mitchell was seen last night with rising star and daughter of the big time manager, Belle Griffin, exiting a cinema. These two teens seemed too close to be friends, as they sat together at a nearby bench-" Belle stopped reading it. She silently placed it on the bed and slipped her feet into the boots.

She then put the necklace on and started to curl her hair. "Well? What d'you think?" Camille persisted. Silence. "I couldn't care less about what the stupid pres says about me, but if they're messing with my friends..." she placed down the curling iron, "I'll give them a story they'll never forget."

"Belle!" Belle and Camille turned to the direction of the voice, or rather, voices. James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos stood at her bedroom door, each with a magazine in their hand. Kendall, James and Carlos' mouths dropped open. "What did you do to your hair?" asked James in chagrin.

"What's it look like?" snapped Belle. She caught the magazines in their hands. "I guess you guys saw, huh?" The boys nodded and made themselves comfortable in her room.

James sat by the door way, Carlos sat on the extra chair, Logan sat on the bed and Kendall leaned against the wall.

"So... what're you gonna do?" asked Carlos. "Beats me," said Belle. "I'm just gonna let them go on with their pretty little lies. Once it doesn't affect me in any way, I'm okay with it." Belle grabbed her purse and headed to the kitchen.

Logan and Camille followed. "What do you mean you're okay with it?" demanded Logan and Camille. "I mean, I don't care. You guys shouldn't either. If you know it's not true, forget it." The other guys came into the kitchen. Belle made some hot chocolate and then shared it out for everyone. After the silence of drinking hot chocolate, Belle handed Logan her keys.

"When you guys are ready to leave, you'll just lock the door. I've gotta hit the studio to record." Belle picked up her room and left the apartment. Logan looked down at the keys in his hands. He and Camille missed the jealousy glare that Carlos and James flashed him, but Kendall didn't. He looked from James to Carlos and sighed.

Belle returned to the Palm Woods a few minutes after 12. She headed to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. Just as she was about to go in, she heard yelling and then someone crashed into her.

She felt a heavy matter on her and opened her eyes to see Logan on top of her, in shock. Bright lights flashed and from the cornet of her eye she saw photographers run away. "Great. Just Great," she said. Logan got off of her and helped her up. "You know this is the second time this has happened right?" he said.

"Yeah. I know. And now the pres. has a new story for us." Just then Camille walked up to us. "Belle! How could you do this to me!" Belle, lost for words, just stared at her. Logan spoke. "Belle didn't do anything, Camille. You're over reacting."

Camille just huffed and walked on. "What's up her corn dog?" Belle and Logan turned to see Carlos with a hockey stick in one hand and his helmet in the other. "Logan bumped into me and the press saw. You know the rest," informed Belle.

Carlos nodded understandingly. "Hey, Belle! You should come with us to the hockey rink," he suggested. Belle giggled. "Sure thing, Carlitos. What time do you guys leave?" "Ten minutes." Belle looked down at her dress and leggings.

"I'll be back," she said and then rushed up the stairs.

"So, when are you gonna tell her?" Logan broke Carlos' daydream. He blushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered. "Yes you do," prodded Logan. "You're in love with Belle. Just tell her already."

"Belle likes James," Carlos said. Logan leaned on the wall. "How do you know that?" Logan questioned. Carlos turned to him. "Did... did she tell you something?" he asked. "Maybe," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

Kendall and James came then. The truth is, Belle hadn't told Logan anything about Carlos, but he had seen the way she looked at him, the way she lit up when she heard his voice or his name, the tone that she spoke to him in.

Belle came back then. She wore a Ninja Panda T- Shirt with a faded blue Jeans, a black converse, a black beanie and a duffle bag. The boys stared at her. "What?" she asked. Kendall began, "You look..." "...Casual," James finished.

"What's wrong with looking casual?" Belle questioned. "Nothing," Logan said. "It's just..." "It looks kinda unusual on you," Carlos finished. "I see..." Belle said, raising her eyebrow. Just then, Camille and Jo arrived. "Oh, hey, looks like Belle's coming to the rink with us," said Jo.

Camille stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Well, let's go," said James.


	7. Chapter 7 I love you

**Chapter 7: I Love You**

"Belle! I'm open!" Carlos yelled as he skated past Kendall. The game was almost over. Belle, Carlos and Logan were teamed up against Camille, Kendall and James. Team 'Cellan' was in the lead by one. Team 'Cellan' had 3 points and team 'Jandille' had 2. The team that scored 4 would win. Jo was the referee since she didn't really like hockey.

Belle passed the puck to Carlos and skated over to James to prevent him from regaining the puck. Carlos ducked Camille and managed to manoeuvre past Kendall with the help of Logan. He shot. Everyone slowed down to watch the puck skate across the ice and into the rink.

"We won!" team, 'Cellan,' cheered. Belle rushed over to Carlos. He hugged her and lifted her into the air. Then she skated to Logan who also hugged her and lifted her. When he placed her back down, Camille passed by and tripped her.

Belle yelped and pulled Logan down with her. Everyone gasped as Logan's lips landed smack on Belle's. They stared at each other in shock before realising what happened and parting. "Ew!" Belle squealed as she and Logan vigorously wiped their lips with the surfaces of their hands (not the palm.)

Kendall and Jo laughed. "It's not funny!" Logan and Belle snapped at them. Carlos walked up to Belle and extended his hand. "Need help?" he asked. Belle gratefully took his hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks," she smiled.

Logan got up and looked around. "Hey, where's Camille?" he asked. Everyone looked around. "I'll go look for her," said Jo. "She's probably in the washroom." Belle let go of Carlos hand, reluctantly. "I'll come with you," she offered and the two girls left.

"So," said Kendall. "How was the kiss?" Logan picked up two pucks and pelted them at Kendall. "What?" Kendall joked, dodging the pucks.

Belle and Jo met Camille in the washroom, crying. "Hey," said Jo. "What's wrong?" "She's what's wrong!" accused Camille, pointing at Belle. "Me? What did I do?" Belle demanded. "You stole Logan!"

"Camille, I told you already, Logan and I are just friends! Look! I'll prove it to you!" Belle rushed out of the washroom.

"Oh, look! Belle's coming back," announced James. Belle stormed up to Logan. "Do you like me in any way other than as a friend?" she demanded. The other boys looked struck. "No?" Logan answered, confused.

Belle smiled. "Good. Now come with me!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the washroom. Carlos looked at Kendall and James. "What just happened?" he asked. Both boys shrugged.

After a while, Jo and Belle came out, followed by Logan and Camille.

Three weeks had passed. The paparazzi had stopped following Belle and Logan after Logan had asked Camille to be his girlfriend again at the beginning of one of BTR's concerts.

Carlos looked around the Palm Woods' pool. Belle sat on one of the pool chairs, reading a magazine. She was dressed in a black Ruffled Bandeau swim top, a black raw-edged rigid-denim shorts, a black high-top converse sneakers, a beanie and sunglasses.

Carlos glanced across the pool from where Belle was seated. The two speaker boxes on each side of the pool were in place. He looked over at Kendall and Logan, who both had mikes in their hands. They both gave him a thumbs up and he nodded at them.

There was a small plank in the middle of the pool and a table right in front of where Belle was seated.

Carlos wore a black jeans, a white double V-neck Tee, a black hoodie and a white high top converse sneakers. Kendall and Logan wore the same of everything in black.

Carlos walked across the pool from Belle until he stood in front of her. He put his mike to his mouth. His was white whereas Kendall and Logan's were black.

"Belle Bonita Griffin," he spoke through the mike. Everyone turned their attention to him. Belle looked up at Carlos. "Hey, Carlos," she said, a smile forming on her face.

"I have something important to say, but before I say it, please listen to the words of this song."

He took a step back as Kendall and Logan joined him on stage. (**Carlos is in bold letter** and _Kendall and logan are in italics __**and all three of them are in bold italics**__)_

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
><strong>_You by my side, yeah_**  
>Did I awake you out of your dream?<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
><strong>_You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I_ **never, never**, _never  
>As far away as it may seem no<em>  
><strong>Soon we'll be together<br>We'll pick up right where we left off**  
><strong>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>It's just one thing that I gotta do  
><strong>_Hello,_ _**tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<strong>_

_**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on**_  
><em>Hello<em>_**, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah  
><strong>__Girl, I'll be thinking about you_ **worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em> **worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

Carlos Jumped unto the plank while Kendall and Logan spun around.  
><strong>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry, no<strong>  
><em>'Cause you have my heart<em>  
><strong>It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<br>Just get up and go**  
><em>The show must go on<br>So I need you to be strong  
>I, I, I, I<em> **never, never**, _never  
>As far away as it may seem no<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>**  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<br>Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>**_Hello__**, tuck you in every night on the phone  
><strong>__Hello,__** tuck you in every night  
>And I can hardly take another<strong>_ **goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
><strong>_Hello__**, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah**_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you <em>**worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
><strong>_Girl, I'll be thinking about you_ **worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

Carlos hopped to the table infront of Belle. A small smile was appearing on her face. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes held a dreamy pose. The people around the pool swayed in tune to the song.  
><strong>Whoa, wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only **_**girl on my mind**_  
><strong>No, there ain't no one better<strong>  
><em>(Worldwide)<em>  
><strong>So always remember<br>**_(Worldwide)_  
><strong>Always remember<strong>_**, girl, you're mine**_  
><strong>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>It's just one thing that I gotta do  
><strong>_Hello_**, tuck you in every night on the phone  
><strong>_Hello,_** tuck you in every night  
><strong>_**And I can hardly take another goodbye  
><strong>_**Baby, won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting on<br>**_Hello,_** tuck you in every night on the phone, woah**  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em> worldwide**, worldwide, worldwide, worldwide**  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em> worldwide, **worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<br>**_Worldwide_

Carlos jumped onto the ground next to Belle. She giggled as he flashed her a carefree smile.  
><strong>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>**_**'Cause you have my heart**_

Carlos knelt and held Belle's hand. The people around the pool clapped and cheered. "Belle Bonita Griffin, I, Carlos Garcia, am in love with you. Will you be mine?"


	8. Chapter 8 I choose you

**Chapter 8- I choose you**

_Carlos knelt and held Belle's hand. The people around the pool clapped and cheered. "Belle Bonita Griffin, I, Carlos Garcia, am in love with you. Will you be mine?"_

Belle stood speechless before the three boys. The pool residence stood there, waiting expectantly for her to respond. _'Is this happening? Did Carlos really just ask me to be his girlfriend?'_ "Well?" Kendall and Logan asked. Belle looked around at everyone in the pool area and then back at Carlos expectant eyes.

"Carlos... I-" "What's going on here?" someone demanded. The entire pool area turned to the direction of the voice. James stood at the entrance of the lobby, fists clenched. Everyone just stared at him agape. "Well? Is anyone gonna answer me? Guys? Belle?"

Belle turned to Carlos and then back at James. She heard Carlos curse under his breath. "What're you doing here?" Carlos inquired, a hint of aversion in his voice.

"Uh, I live here?" James answered. "I knew something suspicious was going on when you guys asked me to go to the beach on the other side of town, but this is just... treachery!" Carlos stood up. "Treachery? How is this treachery?" he imposed.

"How? You're on your knees for my girl! My Girl!" _'His girl? Since when did I become his girl? It couldn't have been any time before yesterday when he was locking lips with that brunette by the pool.' _Carlos seemed to read Belle's mind. "She didn't seem to be your girl yesterday when you were locking lips with Amanda by the pool!" he accused.

James' and everyone else's eyes widened. 'Why you..." James charged at Carlos.

Carlos winced in pain as the cotton ball interacted with the cut on his eyebrow. Belle wiped the last of the blood on his forehead and placed the cotton in the dish on the table.

They were both in her apartment. Kendall had thought it best to separate James and Carlos when treating them, in case they started back fighting.

She took out a bandage and placed it on the cut. "There. Now you're fully bandaged," she stated. Carlos had received several bruises on his face, a large bruise on his arm and a sprained wrist and ankle.

Belle sighed. "I don't know how you could possibly get so many bruises from a ten-minute fight," she admitted. "You should see the other guy, right?" Carlos joked. "Carlos! You and James both have the same amount of bruises!" Belle yelled.

Belle slumped into the chair next to Carlos and held her temples. Carlos looked at her for a long while before getting up and crouching in front of her. "Hey," he whispered. She looked up at him. "It's okay if you choose James over me. I'll understand."

Belle stared into his eyes. He was trying to be brave- trying to be the better man, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She cupped his face with both her hands. She gave him a wary smile. "No you won't," she whispered.

She got up and left him in her apartment, crouching on the floor, and went over to the boys' apartment. Jo had just finished bandaging James when she entered. "I'll leave you two alone," she said when she saw Belle.

When Jo had gone, Belle took a seat next to James on the counter top. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Hey." "Hey," James responded. Silence. "So, who're you gonna choose?" James asked. Silence. Belle let out a frustrated sigh. "Does it matter? If I chose you, I'll get my heart crushed by next week. If I chose Carlos, the band's gonna break up because you two'll keep fighting."

Belle jumped off the counter. "So, who're you gonna choose?" James asked again, insensitively. Belle glared at him. "What? I wanna know," James shrugged. "Belle caressed his cheek. "Not you," she answered coldly.

She dropped her hands and left the room. At the door, she turned back to James. "You'll get over it," she stated.

Carlos sat on the couch. _'Well then. Looks like I lost the girl I loved to James.' _He clenched his fists, anger channelling in him. _'He doesn't deserve her.' _Before he could make good sense of it, Carlos got up and headed to the door.

He was barely half way there when the door opened and Belle walked in. He stopped. "Belle?" he asked. Belle walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He stood in shook for a few seconds before his body relaxed and he pulled Belle closer to him. He stayed that way for a while, feeling himself slipping away to a place governed only by his senses. Then Belle pulled away. "Belle," he whispered. "I chose you," she said, smiling.

Carlos smiled as well and cupped Belle's cheek in his palm. "Good choice," he whispered, drawing her face closer and closer to his until their lips touched again.

'_I love you, Belle Griffin.'_

'_I love you, Carlos Garcia.'_


	9. Chapter 9 Farewell

**Chapter 9- Farewell**

"So, what're you gonna do?" Logan asked. He sat on Belle's bed, as she leaned against the wall. "I don't know," she admitted. Belle had just received a call from '20 Century Fox,' the movie producing company. She was to co-star with Taylor Lautner in a new movie called, 'If Love Could Choose.'

Of course, Logan was the only person who knew. She was to leave that evening to go to England to shoot the movie.

Belle slumped to the ground. "What am I gonna tell Carlos," she wailed. They'd been together for two weeks. Of course, James had gotten over it and he and Carlos were best pals again. "Just tell him the truth. He'll understand," Logan encouraged.

"Understand what?" Logan and Belle turned to the direction of the voice. Kendall stood by the bedroom door. "H-how'd you get in here?" Belle demanded. "The door wasn't locked," Kendall informed. He took a seat on the floor.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" "Belle has to go to England for ten months," Logan informed. "Logan!" Belle yelled. "What?" Logan asked. "So what's the problem?" Kendall inquired. "Carlos," Logan told him.

"Logan! Stop telling him!" Belle yelled. "What? He's gonna find out any way," Logan said. "Find out what?" They turned to see Jo at the door. "Jo?" Belle asked. "The door wasn't locked." Just then, James and Camille walked in.

"Hey guys," they chorused. "I'm going to lock the door," Belle said.

When she came back, her friends were spread out in her room. Jo was sitting on the floor with Kendall and Camille sat on the bed with Logan. James sat on the office chair next to Belle's laptop. Belle returned to her position on the floor.

"So," Camille asked. "What were you guys talking about?" Belle watched in dismay as Logan and Kendall informed everyone of her situation.

"You should tell him," James encouraged. "Yeah. Carlos will understand," Camille agreed. "Understand what?" Everyone turned to see Carlos by the bedroom door. "H-how'd you get in?" asked Kendall. "Belle gave me keys," Carlos informed, dangling a pair of keys.

"So, what'll I understand?" Carlos inquired, leaning against the wall. Everyone turned to Belle. "Carlos, can we talk in the kitchen?" Belle asked. "Um, sure," Carlos said, nervously.

He helped her up and they left everyone in the kitchen. "Well?" Carlos asked. Belle stared at her feet. "Belle? Did I do something wrong?" Belle looked up at him and chuckled, even though tears had started to stream down her face. "No Carlos. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." She looked at the floor again.

"Just what?" Carlos pondered. "I have to go to England this afternoon to shoot a movie for ten months!" The words came out so quickly that Belle completely shocked herself. She slumped to the floor and started crying.

Carlos stooped to the floor next to her and hugged her. "There, there, Belle. It's gonna be alright," he comforted her. She gripped onto him. "But I won't be seeing you again for ten months!" she cried. "But we can call each other and talk on the webcam. It'll be alright," he reassured her.

She let go of him and stared into his eyes. "You promise?" she sobbed. "I promise. We love each other. Ten months can't change that." He got up and pulled her up with him. "Now come on. We've gotta pack. My girlfriend's gonna be shooting in a movie soon. I've gotta make sure she looks beautiful." Belle smiled.

"Carlos?" "Yeah?" Belle hugged him. "I love you.".

_**The End**_

_The next chapter has some useful information._


	10. Reader's Note

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush, any of the show's characters, or any official product/brand names I may use in the story. I do, however, own the rights to any OC characters, false product/brand names, and the storyline I have created. My permission is absolutely needed for the use of anything I own on . This story is written purely for non-profit entertainment and the writing practice of an amateur.**

I hope you all liked my story: Through it all. I'd like to inform you that a sequel will be coming out soon. It will be about Belle coming back after her movie. Also, I think I'll bring Taylor Lautner and a few other Celebrities into it. The name of the story will be "Back Again."

Enjoy!


End file.
